


Worthy Investment

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: Chris is asked to stand at a wedding where one of the other men standing is his ex who broke their engagement and his heart years ago. Chris refuses to go alone, and thankfully Darren is available to go as his date...for an affordable fee.





	Worthy Investment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froggydarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/gifts).



> So this fic started as an exercise to write a fake relationship AU, and is loosely based on the movie The Wedding Date. Because my cheerleader kept at me to keep writing.
> 
> Then it became a birthday present for her, my dearest froggydarren whom I love more than almost anyone else in the world. She is my best friend in the whole world, my platonic soulmate and the other half of my brain. This is for you sweetheart, I love you so much! 
> 
> It is also SALTY AS FUCK, so if you prefer your CrissColfer of the low-sodium variety, this fic may not be for you. Please consult your physician before consuming this work of fiction. Side effects may include; excessive amounts of squee, inappropriate noises, high levels of blush, the urge to bang heads together so they just KISS ALREADY, and the overwhelming urge to leave long flowy comments to the author about how much you love/hate her for this work.

When Michelle told Chris that Rory had finally popped the question, his face lit up with a smile. The couple had been together nearly five years now, and were quite happy together, a perfect fit if Chris ever knew one. It also didn’t hurt that Chris loved weddings, even after his own had been called off some years before. Some time later, when Michelle asked him to stand for her, Chris delightedly said yes, not even caring that he was essentially a bridesmaid. However, the next words she said made his blood run cold. “Oh, I should warn you that Rory asked Liam to stand for him.”

Liam...Chris had all but banished him from his thoughts. They had met young, and if there was ever a definition of love at first sight, they were it. It had been a whirlwind romance, and they soon found themselves engaged. Despite the fact that Chris felt his family were not Liam’s biggest fans, which honestly should have tipped him off. Then one day, near out of the blue, it was called off. Chris, heartbroken and not dealing well with it, refused to discuss what had happened, just that Liam had ended things, and now they were a couple of years later, destined to see each other at a wedding. 

The one thing Chris did know was that he couldn’t turn up alone. Sure, he was successful and doing well for himself, but he couldn’t stand the pitying looks of everyone judging his single status. He tried dating to see if he could find someone that he could bring, but every date fizzled out or he could only see himself calling for a good time rather than a week long stint of wedding madness in New York come June. The time crept closer, and having already told Michelle he was definitely was bringing someone couldn’t just show up stag, if only to avoid her wrath if he thought he could stomach being alone with Liam smirking at him. Sure, maybe he would also be alone, but Chris want to be...superior, moved on even as he mourned the loss to this day. No he didn’t want Liam back, but he would never really recover from being jilted as he was, with no word as to why. 

He was lamenting his troubles to an acquaintance from the paper where he occasionally did articles over drinks some two weeks before he was set to fly up. She slipped him a card, black with a small gold daisy in the corner and a number written across it. “I did a piece on him a while back, he’d be your date...for a price.”

“You want me to bring a prostitute to my best friend’s wedding?” Chris balked, taking a deep swig of the drink he had up to this point been nursing. 

“Escort. I think sex is extra. He said he worked with guys and girls, and he was super cute. Just...give him a call. Ask for Darren.” 

So Chris called, explaining that he was flying to a wedding, that yes he would be paying for Darren’s flight. That casual affection was fine, but he had never been a fan of PDA so kissing would be a near last resort. That he would spin meeting Darren at some event for his book where Darren had been performing, since he did have a background in music. That he was extremely nervous, given the whole Liam situation and not having seen many of the friends attending this thing for some years, given the distance and again, the Liam situation. 

“Sounds good to me. When’s our flight?” Darren asked. He had been listening to Chris ramble for a while, and had a good nature around him. He had only interjected to ask basic questions and to set the price, a good six thousand dollar investment he promised. He had been promised an overview of everyone on the flight, so he wasn’t worried. He had been doing this for some time, and would easily admit that he had quite the charming manner. He could also see he may need to spend some time talking Chris down, given how close the other man was to hyperventilating over this whole thing. Darren had to feel for him, but he also always stayed professional, not getting overly attached to his dates. 

“Last day of May, LAX at ten. Do you want to meet up to get your ticket from me or…?”

“I may be otherwise engaged so I’ll give you my address and you can messenger it over. And don’t worry, we’ll make this Liam douche sorry for ever hurting you. Trust me okay?”

Chris nodded, even though he knew it was stupid to do so over the phone so he let out a sound of agreement, despite how little he may feel it. He took some soothing breaths, and went to order the tickets, only realising that he had never asked Darren what name to use in order to book the ticket for him. One glance at his phone told him he couldn’t handle another call with the escort given the whirling emotions, but there was a text there to solve all his issues. Darren Criss it read, and Chris smiled, just a little before reverting to a no nonsense expression as he cemented the purchase and wondered if he could get to the bank to get the money out before he chickened out and called the whole thing off. 

The day before the flight, Chris triple checked his suitcase while awaiting the messenger who would be picking up Darren’s ticket. He had resisted the urge to unearth the few mementos of Liam he had stored away, but wished he had asked for Darren to send him a picture or something instead of relying of the word of Quinta about his attractiveness. When the messenger arrived he struggled to let go of the envelope containing Darren’s ticket, it being his last chance to actually back out of this foolish situation. What was he thinking hiring an escort to come with him to this wedding just so he could lord over Liam? What if he was found out? He finally made himself let go of the envelope as the messenger was giving him some serious stink eye, and well, he had already wired Darren the money. 

Chris let out a breath as the door closed, sliding down around it and cradling his face in his hands. He heard his phone go off in the distance but he just couldn’t be bothered with answering it right at that moment, still wallowing in what he had committed himself to. He took a deep breath, finally rising and seeing Darren had left him a message. 

“Hey Chris, just letting you know I’ll meet you on the plane tomorrow, and I can’t wait to hear about all the crazy people in your life. Now, I know you’re worried, but I want you to try and relax. Trust me, this will all be fine. Liam won’t know what hit him, Michelle will have a great wedding, and hey, maybe we might just have some fun in New York? I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Chris smiled despite himself, Darren’s warm voice washing over him. He could do this, he could pull this off. However, he wasn’t above pouring himself a generous glass of wine that night in hopes that his nerves would get the message before ten am. 

The next morning, Chris was at the airport early, pacing before boarding began then splashed his face with water in the small bathroom once his carry on was loaded. A concerned flight attendant asked if he was okay, he let out a breath before answering. “I’m not sick. It’s just that in a minute my date will be sitting down in 3B and I need him to look really really good today.” 

“Hello 3B.” the attendant drawled, giving a smirk at Chris. Chris turned around and was glad he was able to stay standing, as he felt his knees wobbled ever so slightly. The man had his back to Chris, but that didn’t stop him from taking in his compact form. Slightly smaller than Chris in height and build, but definitely defined with a killer ass accentuated by nicely tailored pants. He turned to sit and Chris had to clutch the wall, taken aback by tousled curls, amber eyes and a warm smile. 

Chris tried to avoid stumbling over himself as he walked forward, giving Darren what he hoped was a kind smile, though he was sure his nervousness was shining through. Darren approached, pressing a small kiss to Chris’ cheek. “Hey Chris.” 

“Hey...umm why don’t we sit?”

They sat in awkward silence through the boarding and safety video, shy glances between them with Chris feeling flustered every time he so much as glanced at the other man. His thoughts began to spiral wondering how he was going to pull off pretending to be involved with Darren when he could barely look at him. It was only when the seat belt sign had been switched off that he braced himself and turned fully, only to be met with the full force of Darren’s amber gaze. 

“So tell me about the happy couple.” 

Chris let out a breath, glad to have a neutral topic to start out on, and smiled, bringing up a picture of Michelle and Rory on his phone. “I met Michelle at an audition for a terrible show that never ended up happening. We stayed friends, she went on to Broadway while I wrote a couple successful children’s books.” At this, Chris swore he heard Darren scoff, and he giggled himself. Okay, his books had been bestsellers and he wasn’t ashamed of it. “She met Rory at a coffee shop of all places and they hit it off right away. They’re both super nice, but Michelle can be a little...intense? So I apologize if she comes on strong. Rory is good about reigning her in, but he’s really a huge teddy bear.”

“And the douche? How does he fit into all this?” Darren asked as he took a sip of his drink, allowing Chris to take a swig of his Diet Coke before motioning him to continue.

Chris sighed, running a hand over his face and dearly wishing he had asked for some rum in his drink before he got into specifics. “Rory’s frat brother, he introduced us. Love at first sight and all that, engaged after like a year, broken up after less than two. No explanation, and I haven’t tried tracking him down to get one or even kept tabs other than whatever Michelle has told me. Rory refuses to take sides, though he was just as surprised as anyone that he called it off. Liam’s an assistant to some hotshot actor or another, and has a big head about it. There will be no avoiding him, nor I’m sure some questions about us or even worse, the sympathetic looks from friends who haven’t seen me since.”

“Which is where I come in.” Darren replied. “So we tell people we met at your book event...how long have we been together?”

“Three months or so? Long enough to take you to a cross-country wedding, not long enough that people will ask us when ours is coming. Also it’s new enough that I can get away with people not asking why I didn’t mention you sooner kind of thing.”

“Cool. We should probably get to know each other a little to make this believable though. Twenty questions or life stories?” Darren asked while polishing off his cup, mesmerizing Chris with the way his throat moved as he swallowed. 

By the time the plane landed they had gone through 20 questions, an exhaustingly long game of I Spy and at least one nap as the happy couple had planned a cocktail hour that evening to greet all the relations and Chris wanted to appear at least somewhat well rested once they arrived. It turned out that Darren and he had a surprising amount in common, though they seemed virtual opposites, but they did spend an awful lot of time debating if the Cursed Child play should be considered canon after they discovered they were die-hard Potter fans. 

“So where to now?” Darren asked as they retrieved their bags and headed for the taxi pool. 

“Hotel to drop off all this stuff.” Chris said, gesturing to their bags “Then to Michelle’s parents penthouse for drinks and what I am sure will be an extremely uncomfortable evening. Tomorrow I think they have some weird picnic thing on the go to distract from the million and one things Michelle is surely freaking out over. I think the next day is devoted to whatever stag shenanigans they have planned. I get to stick with the ladies since I’m part of the bridal party, I doubt you’ll be given the same liberty, but don’t feel pressured to hang out at whatever strip joint I’m sure they boys will end up at. The rehearsal will be the day after that, and of course the wedding will be on Saturday. Sunday we nurse our hangovers over gift opening and mimosas, and finally we can head on home.”

The traffic was murder, as it always was in New York, but Chris found he missed the pulse of this city. True he could never see himself living here full time, but then again he never thought he’d love living in LA when he left Clovis all those years ago. Besides him Darren was gazing out the windows of the cab with a small smile on his face, so Chris gathered that he wasn’t new to the Big Apple. With his date distracted, Chris took out his phone to read the article Quinta had written concerning him, noting the name she used was definitely not Darren Criss, and Chris had to wonder what was true and resolved to ask about it later that night. In fact, the more he read, the less the man interviewed sounded like the person sitting next time him. Sure, being an escort for a living you had to lie, you had to pretend. But what was the truth? 

Chris was jarred from his whirling thoughts by the cab stopping abruptly in front of the hotel, some arbitrary total being grumbled out, which he handed over after retrieving their luggage from the trunk. He’d been burned by cabbies before who took off regardless of if you were fully out of the car once they had cash in hand. “I booked a double before you ask. I know we already established relations won’t be part of the package this week, but two rooms would raise suspicions.” Chris remarked offhandedly, Darren trailing behind him as they made their way to the reception desk, asking for their things to be brought upstairs after checking in and handing over a generous tip to ensure good service. Keys in hand they headed for the nearest subway station, Chris not wanting to have to sit in traffic when the trains would take half the time and money. 

It was however as they were standing on the platform that Chris caught Darren giggling to himself. “What?”

“Relations? Seriously? You can just say sex Chris.” 

“Well excuse me for being classy.” 

“Relations.” 

Their eyes met, and then Chris couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “Okay, I admit, I was trying to be delicate. Also, we were in public.”

“Yes, because calling it ‘the package’ made our deal seem oh so innocent.” Darren said with a snicker, pressing a hand to the small of Chris’ back gently when the doors to their train opened in front of them. 

“I’m sorry. This is the first time I’ve ever done this type of thing.” Chris mumbled, ducking his head. A finger was at his chin in an instant, tilting his face up to look into Darren’s earnest gaze. 

“You don’t need to be embarrassed about any of this Chris. Trust me, I’ve seen it all. Not wanting to appear single or vulnerable in front of a douchebag ex is a pretty common request for me. Once I went to this girl’s high school reunion so she could show up the jock who used to dump slushies on her head. They left together ironically.” 

“That’s horrible!” Chris said, noting that Darren shrugged. “So you really do this for girls too? I know Quinta said you did, but her article…”

“Oh yeah, that was me playing up a persona. I adapt one for most jobs. But yes, I am bi, so I’m open to being with any clients.” 

“And what’s with calling yourself Devon Burton? Or is that your real name?” Chris cursed himself mentally, not wanting to get into the whole lying issue right now.

Darren had the decency to blush before giving a coy smile. “My name really is Darren Criss, but I asked Quinta to give my working name in the article. However if she or any of her friends needed a date, she could give them Darren. I picked those names because they were characters I played when I was trying to make a go of the actor thing. Which I guess I’m still doing, just…” 

The train screeched to a halt and both men exited, their conversation paused for the time being, as they had to transform themselves into some sort of facsimile of a loving couple as they approached the high rise in which they were expected. Darren could sense Chris was getting nervous given his tightening and clammy grip but said nothing, only squeezing back to let him know that he wasn’t facing this alone.

“Here goes nothing.” Chris mumbled as he knocked on the door to the party, and they were both met with a rather loud screech from the tiny brunette woman who opened the door before she flung herself at Chris, causing their hands to fall apart. 

“Chris! Oh I’m so happy you came! I can’t believe I’m getting married in a few days can you? Oh, is this your date? You’ll have to excuse me, it’s just we haven’t seen each other in forever and I’m excited. I’m Michelle.” 

Darren was slightly taken aback by the speed in which Michelle managed to get out so many words, but just put on his most charming smile before offering his hand. “Darren.” He soon found himself being hugged instead and looked at Chris with a slightly bewildered expression, seeing him smiling and mouthing the word ‘Intense’. Soon they were both being dragged to meet Rory, a giant of a man who was much more laid back than his fiancé, but thanked them both for coming and then shifted his eyes towards the bar as to signal them. 

Chris glanced over and saw him. Liam, looking much the same as he had all those years ago. Maybe a touch leaner with a more updated haircut and nicer clothes, but still quintessentially Liam. He felt Darren wind an arm around his waist and whisper in his ear if that was the douche, pulling him closer once Chris gave a subtle nod. “Should we go over and say hello or let him find us?”

“Might as well rip the bandaid off and go say hello. Plus I have a feeling we’ll both need drinks to get through this and he is unfortunately next to the bar.” Chris went to run his hand through his hair, an unfortunate nervous habit as they walked, but it was caught by Darren.

“Your hair looks great. _You_ look great. Pity to wreck it because he makes you doubt that. Now come on, let’s go make him regret ever leaving you.” Darren said, pressing a kiss to the back of Chris’ hand then leading them to the bar and handing Chris his drink all without letting go of him. “He’s looking this way.” Darren then murmured, bringing them even closer together and Chris hoped he wasn’t going to burst into flames from how hard he was surely blushing. “No, scratch that, he’s checking out your ass. I mean, I don’t blame him, it is a fabulous ass, but come on man.” 

Chris was giggling and flattered as Liam approached, swatting gently at Darren’s shoulder as a cough sounded besides him. He gave a somewhat haughty glare before plastering on what could only be described as a fake smile. “Hello Liam.”

“Chris. Heard you were coming to this shindig. Who’s the arm candy?” Liam gave a look to Darren which he did not interpret as friendly and he had to wonder if Liam wanted Chris back or if it was just a thing. Well he wasn’t going to take that kind of passive aggressive shit and wound himself even moreso around Chris, perfecting his human octopus act but did extend a hand towards Liam.

“Darren. Chris’ boyfriend. Nice to meet you.” 

Liam scoffed but shook his hand, then directed his eyes right back at Chris as if no one else existed. “So how’s the latest book coming? Still working on the kiddy series?” 

Chris stiffened, causing Darren to rub a hand up and down his back until he could feel himself relax a little. He always hated how dismissive Liam was of his books and had to bite his tongue when they were together, even if the first one was only a pipe dream at that point. “You mean my New York Times Best Sellers? I just finished the series. They’ve asked me to write and direct the first one as a major motion picture. So I’m a bit busy with that at the moment. How’s it going with Mr. Phillips?” 

“Pssh, left that guy when he started dating that Aaron C idiot. I’m working with this new guy, very hush hush.” Liam finally turned towards Darren, if only to appear polite, even if his expression screamed that he could care less to involve him. “And you, what do you do?” 

Darren smiled, used to dealing with assholes, but man this guy took the cake. “I’m a musician actually. Chris and I met as I was doing a gig in the same place he was doing a book event. Working on my third album right now.” 

“Are you going to put in that song you wrote for me?” Chris asked, a cheeky look in his eyes and god, Darren loved it when his clients could play around and improv with him. 

“I thought that was for your ears only.” Darren’s voice took a sultry note, already delighting in how easily Chris blushed, and vowed to make sure he did it as often as possible. He also was really enjoying how ticked off Liam looked at them getting lost in each other, and while he really wanted to push it further, Chris had specified little to no PDA and he didn’t want to go against that. However, it was Chris who made the first move, nuzzling their noses together. Darren felt his eyes slip closed for a split second, getting lost in the intimacy. If he didn’t think Liam would notice it, he would have shook himself. He was already getting lost in the play he and Chris were enacting, and if there was one thing he took from Pretty Woman was to never fall for your client. 

“Tease.” Chris said, give him a playful swat to his shoulder. Liam coughed again and Chris turned, having almost forgotten he was there. It felt nice to be flirted with, even if it was costing him a pretty penny and was a complete farce. “How’s the groom wrangling going? Rory driving you crazy with requests for powder blue suits?”

“Pssh, like Mish is any better what with debating linen or cotton for napkins. Plus wouldn’t your suit match ours?” Liam snarked. 

“You underestimate Michelle if you think she’s that unoriginal.” Chris looked at Darren and shook his head in a way that said ‘Can you believe this guy?’ causing Darren to smother his own laughter when he shook his head back. 

Suddenly a loud shout of “Colfer!” came from the other side of the room and all three men turned to see a beautiful large woman make her way towards Chris, pressing a kiss to his mouth. She then faced Liam with a look that could freeze time “Hey asshole, go away now, shoo shoo.” 

Liam’s shot her a murderous look but did slink away, and Darren noticed him moving towards one of the guests Chris had pointed out as one of the other groomsmen. The woman then turned to Darren and sized him up with a gaze that he couldn’t quite interpret. She then licked her lips and said with a purr, “Hello Mr. Yummy, can I interest you in a little tie me up tie me down?” 

“Jeez Rae, down girl. You’ll make the poor man wet himself. Darren this is my other best friend, Rae who when she’s not being an inappropriate minx and the leader of the ‘I Hate Liam’ fan club is also quite nice. Rae, this is Darren, he’s here with me so you’ll have to find someone else who knows rope tricks for the weekend.” Chris said, shaking his head and shrugging, like he didn’t know what to do with her. 

Rae sighed and grumbled about the cute ones always being taken. Darren decided despite (or maybe because of) her brashness, he liked her right away. So he sent her a charming smile before asking “So this fanclub...is there buttons? Because I would totally wear one for the course of this week just to piss that douche off even further.” 

Rae howled with laughter. “Oh Colfer I _like_ him. Now come on cuties, you’re both buying mama a drink before we go face the rest of this horde.” 

By the end of the night Chris regretted not drinking more. His feet hurt, he was hungry from not eating more than h'orderves, he was tired from the flight and he was absolutely SICK of people coming up asking him about Liam. They were full of sympathy, wanting to pry, some even stating that he must be trying to get ‘his man’ back even though Liam was the one without a date, and here he was with one of the most handsome men he’d ever met on his arm. 

Darren had been a godsend throughout it all. Always making sure he got some food or a drink or just a comforting touch. Talking up Chris and deflecting praise about why Chris looked so happy. He also looked pretty drained as they made their way back to the hotel for the night. “Well that’s day one down.” 

“You weren’t kidding about the intensity.” Darren quipped. 

“You ever do a week long thing like this before?” Chris asked, and again wished he could glue his mouth shut. He was positive that most escorts wouldn’t want to be asked about their other clients, let alone would give him the answers he so desperately wanted. 

“A few times, but I try to stick to the shorter assignments. After my first job in the biz…” Darren trailed off, looking contemplative “Well let’s just say after that I don’t want to be tied to one contract for too long.” Darren looked at Chris and sighed “Look, I know you’re dying to ask, but can it wait until we get into the room and I’ve showered?” Chris nodded and they walked towards their room, Darren giving a sweeping bow to allow him the honor of opening the door, causing them both to giggle a little, even as tired as they were. 

However, they stopped short as the door shut behind them. Their bags were there, hell the suit bags were even hanging in the open closet. But instead of the two double beds that Chris had been expecting, in the middle of the room stood a large king sized bed, a single red rose laying atop the snowy white duvet. There was also a note reading;

 _Only the best for my bridesmaids! Enjoy the upgrade and room service is on me!_  
_< 3 Michelle_

“I’m going to kill her, I am actually going to kill her, wedding or not.” Chris fumed, getting ready to storm towards the phone to yell at management before he did the same with Michelle when a hand was laid on his arm. Darren looked calm, though there was a tired look in his eyes. 

“Look, she means well and it is a nice gesture. Let’s just be adults and share instead of biting off the underpaid head of the night desk clerk. But if you do want to order us some burgers while I shower I wouldn’t object.” Chris took a deep breath and nodded, picking up the phone to place his order and was sure he was stammering to the boy boy on the other end because Darren was undressing right in front of him. Golden skin stretched over nicely toned muscles, dark curls covered that in all the right places and God, Chris would love to take a bite of that perfect _perfect_ ass. He finally turned away when he saw Darren about to turn, very obviously averting his gaze as he thanked the boy and hoped he had actually ordered food they would both eat instead something weird. 

“You can look you know.” Darren called out over the shower. “And if you want to touch, I’m sure there’s an ATM around here closeby.” 

“You’re an asshole you know.” 

“If you wanna touch that it’s extra!” 

Chris scowled and he was surely still grumbling about cheeky (pun totally intended) escorts when he heard a quiet knock on the door. Okay, he had to give props to Michelle for picking a hotel with fast room service. He brought the trays in to the table, opening his Diet Coke and giving it a good swig before Darren came out of the bathroom in the standard hotel towel and Chris was lucky he didn’t do a spit take at the sight. If Darren before was gorgeous, him dripping wet with water running down his sculpted torso, past deep cut hip bones was near jaw dropping. 

This sight was of course ruined when Darren plopped himself down onto a chair and scarfed down half his burger in one bite. Chris was about to say something about chewing but his own stomach growled and he too was soon devouring the delicious food, not realising just how ravenous he was. Soon the food was demolished, they were rubbing their stomachs in satisfaction and looking at one another. Darren sighed before running his hands through his damp and unruly curls. “Do you want to shower before I get into it?” Chris shook his head no. Though Darren wondered to himself why he was sharing this story, he felt he could trust Chris, and if there was anything their relationship, as fake as it was, needed to be built upon, it was trust. 

“So...I actually didn’t ever intend to end up doing this. But there was this girl; semi-talented, good connections, pretty financially wealthy. She wanted to appear more...stable? I dunno, I always suspected she just didn’t want her parents to find out about her real man who at the time was just another down on his luck musician like me. But I was more clean cut or had a better background, whatever. So she offered me connections and money for pretending to be her boyfriend for a bit. Which, hey meant not living off top ramen and I convinced myself was good acting practice. I mean, she was a good looking girl, and we did get on, but there was no real spark. The problem was that she kept failing to make it, mainly due to her being lazy and noncommittal more than anything. We did hook up a few times, but there was no real spark. Then she got...violent? Kicked me right in the leg with her combat boots at a festival once. Bruised for weeks. Eventually her real boy toy made it big and I was still being strung along, so I called it quits. She threw a fit, dragged my name through the mud. It wasn’t pretty, and I had no real recourse, given I was essentially a sex worker. A friend of a friend of her guy gave me the name of the agency I work with now, maybe as a joke, maybe not. But I figure why the hell not, I’ve come this far. So here I am. Last I heard she was opening some strip joint on the Strip and was finally out with the guy her parents never wanted her with.” 

Chris sat there, taking it all in, and then lay a hand very softly on Darren’s arm. “I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that.” 

“Thanks. Now, enough with this pity party. Let’s get ready and go to bed, I have a feeling we’re in for a long ass week.” Darren smiled sadly at Chris, going to brush his teeth and emerging in a pair of boxers, claiming the bathroom was all his before plopping himself onto the left side of the bed. Chris was sure he exhausted his supply of breathing exercises as he got himself ready for bed, though by the time he came out, clad in a pair of sweats, Darren was already asleep despite the lights being on. He made a small snuffling sound which almost made Chris coo before he got in the opposite side, flicking the lamps off and staring at the impressive back muscles facing him before slowly drifting off. 

“I hope you know that cuddling is extra.” A wry voice said as Chris awoke, blinking his bleary eyes, noticing he was spooned up behind Darren who had turned over and was giving him a shit-eating grin. “But since it’s your first offense I’ll let it slide.” Chris hit him with the pillow before stomping off to get ready for the day, Darren’s muffled laughter and cry of “Abuse!” following him into the shower. 

Though Chris was expecting it to be uncomfortable or even awkward between them, he and Darren actually had a pretty chill morning. They didn’t share much more about themselves, though Chris did go on a bit about his family, as he was sure there would be some relative of Michelle’s who would ask about his mother and he wanted Darren to be prepared. His hand received a squeeze at that, and then an offer to split the last croissant. A momentary thought of ‘Why couldn’t I have met you under normal circumstances?’ floated through his mind but he quickly shooed it away. Only a day of knowing Darren and already he was lamenting not being able to truly be with the man was never a good sign. 

That afternoon they strolled through the park hand in hand towards the spot where the picnic was happening, blankets being spread out over a rolling lawn. This get together was more for the closer relatives and friends than anything, so it was a bit more laid back than the previous night. Thankfully they managed to find Rae lounging in the sun with a spot save for them so they could be safe from any more Liam interactions for awhile. 

“Colfer, you’re looking particularly well rested. Back on the Ambien or did the stud muffin wear you out?” Rae snarked. 

“Shut up, shut up, shut all the way up.” Chris grumbled good naturedly. Darren had a curious look so he explained “I don’t sleep well when I’m travelling so I used to take Ambien. But then I started sleep shopping and winding up places I shouldn’t, so I gave it up. Apparently I just had to invest in a human teddy bear.” 

Darren blushed and despite Rae making bark noises he took Chris’ hand and kissed the knuckles once more, something he felt was a pretty smooth move that still fell within Chris’ limits. “Glad to be of service. At least you weren’t as clingy as you usually are back home.” 

“Oh, do tell what happens back home Dare-Bear.” Rae asked, rubbing shoulders with him. 

“Don’t you dare.” Chris threatened, pointing a finger at him and then at Rae “And you, stop it. This week is hard enough without you constantly being on.” Rae gave a mumbled apology and passed Chris a sandwich from the basket she had packed, then another to Darren as a peace offering. 

“Hey guys we’re going to get a game of baseball on the go in a bit, you down?” Rory’s best man Michael asked. 

“Not me, the sun and I have a tanning appointment booked that I refuse to miss.” Rae said, slipping her sunglasses down her nose to give the man a wink. Darren agreed while Chris said he would play cheerleader from the sidelines. When it was time for the game to start, Chris pulled Darren down to him by his shirt, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Liam is playing and he has a wicked fastball but a terrible swing. Go get ‘em.” Darren smiled and kissed Chris’ nose before running off to play. 

During the game, Chris and Michelle sat next to each other, cheering on their respective men. Chris finally broached the subject of his room. 

“Oh honey don’t thank me. I mean you flew all the way here and I know I’ve been driving you crazy with this wedding stuff. Besides they told me they had you in a double, and now you can really enjoy some space.”

Chris tamped down the urge to reply that thanking her was the last thing in his mind but remembered Darren’s calming touch from the night before. “Yeah, I did that on purpose, so I didn’t kick Darren while we slept. You know how I am when I sleep someplace new.” She shot him an apologetic look before he sighed “It’s fine, turns out his cuddles are human Ambien for me. And trust me, we will be taking FULL advantage of the carte blanche with the room service.” Michelle laughed and waved him off. 

After a while the game was tied, the players were tired and Darren was up to bat while Liam was pitching. Chris could see that they were both determined to outshine the other, and frankly he was tired of this stupid competition. He went up to Darren, running his fingers through slightly sweaty curls, pushing one behind his ear. “Oh let them win so we can get out of sun.”

Darren looked at him confused before putting on a small grin and approached the makeshift plate. Liam wound up, and Chris knew it would be his fastball, but amazingly, Darren hit it and took off like a shot around the bases. One of the other guys ran for the ball but by the time he had gotten it, Darren was sliding into home. Chris approached him, pulling him into a hug and whispered tensely into his ear “I thought you were gonna let them win.”

“No way. Besides, this is so much better.” Darren shifted his head to indicate Liam who looked fuming mad, either due to the lost game or to the cuddling couple in front of him. Chris decided to throw caution to the wind and take it one step further. He jumped up and wound his legs around Darren’s waist, who thankfully caught him and gave him a surprised look (though Chris was certain half of it was a ‘please don’t kill me for touching your ass’ look). Chris smiled letting him know it was alright and pressed another kiss to his cheek. 

Later as they walked back to the hotel, again hand in hand, Chris was still crowing about Liam’s face but supremely happy over how the day had gone. Darren was looking at him with a contented little smile. “Hey, do you wanna go to a show tonight? There’s nothing planned and I haven’t been in forever. I’m sure someone knows someone who can get us in last minute no problem.” 

Darren looked pleasantly surprised. “Sure! Dinner first though, kicking Liam’s fastball in the ass really worked up my appetite!”

Later after a fine meal they were sitting down to a revival of Hedwig and the Angry Inch, Darren nearly bursting with excitement. “I love this show!” Chris laughed and patted his knee, and spent half the time watching Darren take the whole thing in rather than the stage. Afterwards, as they waited for the crowd to clear out, Darren remarked wistfully “Hedwig was always my dream role you know. The one I always wanted to do.” 

“Well why don’t you?” Chris replied “You still can. Hell I heard they’ll be moving the show to LA by this time next year and be looking for new blood by then. Why not go to the audition?”

Darren smiled sadly, refusing to look at Chris, instead standing up and offering his hand. “Some things are better left as dreams.” Their walk back to the hotel that night was silent, and there was a strange weight between them as they lay down in bed. Chris could see Darren staring at the ceiling and made a small sound to get his attention. When Darren turned Chris had his arms open “Is it extra if I’m offering the cuddles?’ 

Darren scooted over quickly into Chris’ arms, snuggling him. “For you, cuddles are free.” There was a silence, their breathing easier. Then Darren spoke “Thank you for tonight. You have no idea what it meant to me.” Chris nuzzled into Darren’s curls, feeling a small kiss being pressed to his heart, causing him to squeeze Darren tighter, no words needed between them as they fell asleep holding one another close. 

When Chris awoke the next morning he found himself alone, and ragingly hard. Well that explained his solitary status he thought with a scowl. He could hear the shower running and focused his thoughts in the universe of the grotesque to de-escalate the situation in his shorts. Finally he felt decent enough to leave the bed and was perusing the room service menu when Darren emerged from the bathroom. 

“I made it weird didn’t I? Oh god I made it weird. I’m so sorry, I swear I can control myself and we already said no sex so don’t think I was trying to take advantage of your vulnerability last night…” Chris rambled before a finger was pressed to his lips. 

Darren smiled kindly, and Chris wondered how far gone he already was on this man that he could tell it was genuine. “It’s okay Chris, and it’s nowhere near the first time I’ve been sharked awake. With you I take it as a compliment. And honestly, you didn’t try to take advantage, believe me I’ve had clients try to do that. Which ends them on a blacklist when they don’t understand that even when it's an escort saying no they still mean no.” 

Chris rubbed a hand over Darren’s back, still a little damp under the singlet style shirt he wore. “Are all your assignments sexual?” 

“Not all, you’re not my sole hands off date. But yeah most involve some form of physical intimacy. And while hey, the sex is great it’s not the reason for the date, it’s about the client. They need something. Sure sometimes that thing is to get laid, but those aren’t really my jam. More often they need the intimacy or the confidence boost or like you, moral and emotional support. I like helping people, and while it might not be the most conventional way to do so, I’ve gotten enough positive feedback to know that in some cases I actually do make a difference.”

“So should I be leaving you a Yelp! review after we land on Sunday?” Chris quipped, receiving a pillow to the face as a result. 

They decided to go out for food and ended up spending the day window shopping, laughing and joking the whole time. By the evening it was time to spirit Chris off to the stag night, and while Darren had been invited to join Rory’s side of things, he had turned him down, relishing the thought of a quiet night in while still on the job. He did offer to drop Chris off, as some of the girls had been clamouring to see Chris’ beefcake after Rae was singing his praises at the picnic. “I think you made quite the impression on her. Though to do that you really just have to fit two criteria; love me and hate Liam. So you’re doing well, even if it’s all just pretend.”

“It’s not all pretend you know. I really don’t like that guy, maybe it’s a vibe he gives off, maybe because I do actually like you and am pissed on your behalf. Also, while I’m glad she likes me, this whole thing isn’t really about me. It’s about you.” Darren said, taking Chris’ arm as they exited their cab, walking towards the bar in which Michelle was starting her night. 

“Show me. Come on. Make it all about me.” Chris goaded, giving a flirty smile. Darren looked at him for a second before dragging him into a deserted alley and backing him against the wall. 

“Close your eyes.” Darren said, his voice taking on a sultry but domineering tone. “Close your eyes.” Chris felt his eyes slipped close, taking in the subtle smell of Darren’s aftershave, the sound of his voice, the fleeting touch of skin and fabric on the backs of his hands. There was a gentle hand on his face, smoothing down his cheek and the presence of Darren’s own face so close to his own but not daring to make contact. “You’re safe, you can relax.” Then a brush of their noses, a warm breath coming over his mouth. “I’m _not_ going to kiss you.” A hand on his waist, slipping further up to massage his hip bone. “He’s already so sorry he lost you, but he’ll be even more sorry by the end of the week. So stop worrying, because even without you saying anything, I know you are.” Rough fingers caressed Chris’ neck, rubbing over his scar there, making him shudder and Chris moved his face to the side, a blatantly open invitation. Darren’s nose brushed the edge of his jaw as he whispered the next part yet Chris felt it drowned out the traffic behind them. “Forget the past, forget the pain and remember what an incredible man you are. You do that and nobody will know what hit them, not even Liam.” 

Chris felt Darren backing up a little and he blinked open his eyes, being met full force with the full power of Darren’s amber pools. They were swirled with lust and totally staring at Chris’ lips. Chris ran his tongue over his lips and tried to reel himself in, already knowing his knees were like jelly and thankful for his zipper keeping him in check. “Holy crap. You’re worth every penny.” he finally stuttered out and Darren laughed wryly before leaning back against the wall next to him. “I...I should go in.” 

Darren grunted his agreement and took Chris’ hand, leading them both inside where they quickly spied Michelle in a gaudy fake veil downing a shot. Rae was cheering her on as well as the rest of the bridal party, all bedecked in sashes proclaiming they were with the bride. Chris already knew he would regret saying yes to Michelle if it went going around in public in those hideous things. As they approached several of the girls cheered to see them, one who Chris thought was a cousin of Rory’s shoved a shot into his hand urging him to catch up. They also shoved one at Darren, and Michelle waved to let him know he was welcome to it before she stole his boyfriend for the night. 

Darren raised his glass in thanks “Here’s to those who’ve won you, those bastards who’ve lost you and those lucky souls who get to meet you.” The women cheered as he downed the drink, shaking his head a little at the taste. Chris smiled, downing his drink as well before taking him towards the door. “Kiss him goodnight now Colfer, he won’t want you all sloppy on vodka later!” a voice that Chris sure came from Rae sang out. 

Chris turned to Darren, making a face to ask if it was alright, even though they did agree that a kiss or two might be needed, it would be a quick chaste affair. They leaned forward and pecked each other on the lips, causing the women to boo. Chris didn’t know if it was the shot or the man, but he threw caution to the wind, yanking on Darren’s shirt to pull him forward into a passionate open mouthed affair. The taste of alcohol hit him first, but then a flavour that was pure man assaulted him. Darren’s arms came around him, and Chris did the same, threading his fingers through the curls he had been itching to play with since he saw them a few days prior. Eventually they broke apart when the whooping from Michelle and Rae broke through their haze. Equal expressions of shock and elation met and a silent agreement to discuss it later was had before Darren waved at the rest of the party and left the bar, fingers touching his mouth. Chris turned to Rae and put on a brave face before ordering himself another round of drinks. He had a feeling he would need them to tamp down the feelings that kiss had arisen in him. 

Much later that night Chris was sure his blood alcohol content was approaching pretty high levels and he was frankly tired of bar hopping. He was tired of the girls cat-calling every little thing, tired of suggestions to find strippers, tired of his horrid pink sash and really tired of interacting with anyone. Thankfully their next stop was for food, which allowed him to down almost a full pitcher of water, a heaping amount of grease and unfortunately, immediate flashbacks to how foolish he had been earlier the evening. Why the fuck had he goaded Darren into showing him how he normally acted with clients? Why did he go further with the kiss, as marvellous as it was? Here was this man who was insanely attractive, had a great personality, who he could easily talk to and Chris had to keep erecting mental barriers in his mind to remember that Darren was playing at being his boyfriend. If there was anyone more off-limits than the escort, Chris didn’t know him. But that kiss!

Chris then realised that he had forgotten how he usually staved off drunkenness and hangovers was to get himself right and properly laid. Vigorous sex with an Advil chaser always made his evening on the rare nights he partied. It didn’t help that he’d been downing tequila, something he downright knew made him horny. And here he was fantasising about the man he desperately would love to bone...if only it wouldn’t cost him dearly. Sure the money was a factor, but it was more so the personal aspect of it. After Darren admitted that he wasn’t in it for the sex Chris didn’t want to go back on his word, nor did he think he’d recover from a night with Darren. Sure, he’d probably never see the man again after Sunday, but he wasn’t a one night stand kind of guy...booty calls maybe, but only with people he had no desire to be in real relationships; romantic or platonic with. And he liked Darren, thought that they could possibly be friends afterwards. Or could at least get through the rest of this week in a friendly type manner, something sex would surely screw up. He sighed, downed another glass of water before telling Michelle he was calling it a night, flagging down a taxi before she broke out the puppy dog pout to keep him there. 

He crept into the room quietly but was astounded to see Darren sitting up in the bed watching some old timey movie on the television, chest bare but a pair of glasses sitting astride his face. “Hey, how was the stagette?”

Chris took one look at Darren, looking so domestic as he put his glasses on the nightstand and threw away all his previous arguments. He stalked over to the bed and grasped Darren’s face in his hands, bringing them together in a kiss that had Darren letting out a muffled squeak. The kiss was filled with heat right from the get go but soon Chris felt hands on his chest pushing him away slightly. “Hey, what got into you?” Darren asked. “Other than half a bottle of Patron from the smell of you.”

Chris sighed and slumped down on the bed. “Sorry. Drinking plus thinking equals Chris being a mess. And I’m sorry for the kiss. Kisses.”

“Don’t be.” Chris looked up, puzzled. Darren shrugged “You’re a good kisser, and I like making out. Nothing more, because you are too drunk to be making stupid decisions, and hey, maybe you’ll count this as one of them in the morning. But I’d rather that awkwardness than you thinking I took advantage. Now go shower and brush your teeth.” 

Once in bed Chris asked Darren about his night. “It was okay. I did pop into Rory’s thingy, saved him from going off with the stripper Liam set him up with.” At Chris’ look, Darren waved his hands “No no! He wasn’t going to, but he was also pretty plastered and I know idiots who like to stage things for upsetting photos, and Liam seemed the type. Rory and I had a good talk though. He’s a nice guy.” 

The lights soon went out, and they wordlessly agreed that snuggling was a given, only this time Chris had his face buried in Darren’s neck. “You’ll never be a stupid decision you know.” he whispered, noting Darren’s breathing suggested him asleep so he gave a gentle kiss to the pulse point in front of him and soon fell asleep. 

It was late in the morning when Darren awoke, the sun shining in on the bed, highlighting Chris’ features in such a radiant way. He nuzzled their noses together, blowing out a breath, wishing that he could have the courage to kiss this man with no pretence, no alcohol and no title of escort hanging over his head. Sure he _could_ date, but who in their right mind would ever accept him under such terms? Glasz eyes opened before him, looking at him with such a warm look that Darren thought...maybe this guy could. 

Chris pecked his lips then withdrew a little, looking almost stricken at his own boldness. This had started out as ploy, and yet...without really knowing the real Darren he was falling for him, and quickly crossing every boundary he himself had set. “Sorry.”

“I told you I don’t mind. You’re the one who’d end up regretting…” 

Darren was cut off by another kiss, longer this time, and despite their shared morning breath he deepened it every so often. When they broke apart Chris took ahold of his chin. “Now you listen here. My mind is all over the place, and I don’t want you to kiss me just because I’m a client or whatever. You can see that there is no one here we need to convince of some pretend relationship so trust me when I say that if I kiss you, it is because I want to, and I will not end up regretting it.” 

Chris looked at Darren, hoping his sincerity was being projected, and given that Darren’s next move was to jump on him to capture their mouths back in an intense kiss, it must have been pretty apparent. Hands roamed freely, taking in smooth skin and muscled torsos. Their feet tangled, rubbing up and down hairy calves as their mouths moved together. Tongues and teeth fought it out amidst grunts and groans, their already obvious morning state meeting through thin cotton just spurring them on. They were lost to one another, so caught in their own world of lust that it didn’t matter what they shouldn’t be doing this. That they had agreed specifically not to do this. None of that mattered now. 

A hand snapped the elastic of underwear, a look shared asking if their removal was alright. An answering snap to the other’s waistband was all that was needed before twin pools of fabric met carpet. At this, there was pause, heavy breathing echoing through the room. Chris was long limbed and pale, smattered with freckles and Darren could appreciate that Chris was...gifted in the size department. He sucked back the drool pooling in his mouth, because yesh, he liked his cocks to be the break him in half variety. Chris for his part took in olive toned perfection that called itself Darren Criss. He was toned with just the smallest pudge right above thick and uncut glory that Chris could see himself slurping down right to the root if he had the time and the condoms, neither of which he had in his possession. 

Wordlessly Darren rolled to retrieve the complimentary bottle of lotion off the nightstand, coating himself and then Chris in the vaguely bergamot scented stuff. They shuffled closer until no space existed between them, groaning once more when overheated flesh met, still clutched together in Darren’s fist. From there only movement mattered, slipping together in speedy thrusts as they continued letting their hands roam freely. Chris resolved to go buy condoms at the first opportunity once he truly got a handful of Darren’s ass, loving the other man’s reaction to having that area played with. Chris decided to be cheeky and brought his fingers up to Darren’s mouth, pressing them in. Of course that was before he knew that the man was a human vacuum cleaner when it came to suction and quickly pulled them out when they were slick enough, mainly to prevent himself from arriving too early. 

Darren shot him a shit eating grin that was quickly erased by surprised ecstasy when he felt a wet digit playing with his rim, circling it lightly, pressing randomly before fleeting away. He doubled his hand’s efforts and soon it became a race to see who would finish first. Though in the end through panting and writhing they both succumbed to their urges at the same moment. Covered in sweat and cum, breathing hard they shared a quick kiss before smiling brightly. Soon, showered and dressed they agreed breakfast was definitely in order and spent the meal playing footsie. Darren ran off to the bathroom and met a distinctively twitchy Chris at the restaurant's entrance once he was done. 

“Hey you, what’s got ants in your pants?” Darren asked, pressing a kiss to the corner of Chris’ mouth, who only gave him a weak smile and claimed it was nothing before they made their way back to the hotel. Once they were back in the room Chris made a beeline for the bathroom, claiming to not like the public ones when Darren spotted what had him in such a tizzy. There in the pocket of Chris’ leather jacket was a bulging bank envelope, and if Darren was a betting man, it would equal the amount he had quoted at Chris as his fee for sexual relations. He was fuming and pacing the room with the envelope in plain sight when Chris came out, his eyes going straight to it. 

“I can explain.”

“You know I would have told you if I was going to charge you.”

“I didn’t want you to think that I was expecting anything for free.”

“I didn’t want it to be another business transaction between us Chris! I wanted it to mean something to you. Hell I thought I meant something to you! Like I was more than just the whore you brought to this wedding!” Darren’s face was streaming with tears at this, and he angrily wiped them away. He began to storm towards the door when Chris’ voice rang out.

“You do!” Darren turned at this, his face still devastated yet stony. Chris approached slowly, “You do mean something to me Darren. This morning was...god it was so good. I loved every second, and it wasn’t me using you. It was me and you, enjoying each other. But you never said and then I started to panic and I…” Chris was crying himself at this and collapsed to his knees in front of Darren. “I’m just so sorry Darren. I never wanted to make you feel like that. Please forgive me.” 

Darren dropped down, wrapping him in his arms, murmuring that they were both idiots, and that they really needed to learn to talk to each other. “I mean, neither of us has a good track record with trust.”

“Well I also know like nothing about you.” Chris snarked back. Darren laughed, helping Chris to his feet, the both of them cleaning off their faces before sitting on the bed.

“I have a degree from the University of Michigan in Fine Arts. I’m allergic to cats and dogs but I love them both. I hate bananas which is like some sort of taboo when your mom is Filipina since it makes up like 90% of our desserts.” At this they both laughed then Darren took on a serious expression. “I think I’d miss you even if you weren’t around.” At this they joined hands, smiling at each other. “You know I don't tend to do weddings, even though I’ve been asked.” 

“Why did you say yes to me then?”

“Maybe there was something in your voice. Maybe your story touched me. Maybe I just wanted you to sign one of my Land of Stories books.” 

Chris swiped at his chest but pressed a kiss to Darren's mouth afterwards. “I know you’re joking but thank you.”

Darren blushed a little and then went over to his bag, pulling out a familiar green book and sheepishly handed it over to Chris. “I always Google my clients before I agree. And well I decided to read it...and may have ordered the rest of the series. You’re really talented Chris, and should be so proud of yourself.” Chris swiped the pen from his own night stand and quickly signed the inside of the book, handing it back to Darren before excusing himself for the bathroom. Once the door had closed behind Chris he ripped the book open to find the following message in Chris’ loopy scrawl;

_To Darren,_

_I never thought I would find my Prince Charming, let alone one who would save me from my darkest hour. Thanks for proving me wrong._

_Yours, Chris_

Darren felt his eyes water, and looked at the pile of money still sitting on the bed next to him. Those stupid bits of paper stood between them, and it likely always would. There was no denying that they wanted this, wanted more than this in fact. But how could they pursue it when his very livelihood halted them at every turn? Darren tried to push those thoughts away, but they haunted him, and he quickly took out his phone to send a message as he heard the sink turn off in the bathroom. 

“So do you wanna watch terrible cable TV until we’re forced to go to this stupid rehearsal dinner or do you want to leave the room and behave like a respectable couple out on the town?” Chris asked, picking up his jacket and the envelope of money, throwing them both into his suitcase. 

“The first option can be done while snuggling, so I vote for that.” Darren replied, opening his arms as Chris let out a small sound of happiness before he dove onto the bed and into Darren’s embrace. 

As they entered the restaurant, they clung to each other, near oblivious to anyone else until they were sat at the table. Flutes of champagne were passed around liberally as embarrassing stories were told on both sides. Chris even got up to talk about a disastrous double date he had gone on with Michelle and Rory (leaving Liam’s name out entirely) involving food poisoning, a Chinese New Year celebration and a particularly irate swan. Darren swore he almost snorted the drink out of his nose when it was revealed that Rory still had a fear of large birds and Michelle refuses to even look at a plate of butter chicken to this day. 

But then Liam got up, and Darren noticed a few bitter faces around the room. The groomsman whom Darren had seen him go off towards during the cocktail party looked especially bitter. “So Rory and I met at college and let me tell you, I never thought any woman would be stupid enough to saddle themselves with him.” A tense laughter fell, and Michelle looked more than a little peeved. “Turns out, the women were smart to stay away. Not because he’s a bad guys, but because they knew his soulmate was out there. No use getting between this man and fate. To Rory and Michelle!” 

“Huh, that was surprisingly not terrible.” Rae said after downing her drink. “Who’d’ve thunk he had that in him?” 

Chris was scowling however, and Darren shot him a questioning look. “I said that to him on their first anniversary. Like, that exact sentiment. Good to know my work is sub par until he wants to take credit for it.” 

More speeches and stories took place, though everyone at their table spent a good deal of the evening glaring at Liam who was making his rounds of the room. Darren noted that each table seemed to hold someone unimpressed with Liam and he dearly wished he could get the story behind why. Eventually he had to excuse himself to the bathroom and it was when he was doing his zipper back up that he got an answer. 

“Are you going to talk to me? Hell are you even going to look at me?” a voice demanded angrily.

“Doing both right now aren’t I?” Liam replied, and Darren could just make out through the door slat the other voice belonged to the angry looking groomsman, some other frat bro of Rory’s if he wasn’t mistaken...was it Felix? Francis? Fernando? Flynn! That was it and he looked like he could kill a man with his glare. 

“Don’t give me that bullshit Liam! Look I thought that when we got back together this week it was serious, but here I find out you’ve been pulling this shit with half the room? Is there a single gay guy out there you haven’t screwed and left broken hearted?” 

“Look, you’ve been it for me for years, you know that Flynn. We’ve been off and on since college…”

“Except during our off period when I was in Portugal and you were getting fucking engaged! A fact you neglected to mention until weeks after I came back and we had resumed fucking! I have no idea why I keep coming back to you. Hell I don’t know why I don’t go tell Chris all this!” 

“Pssh, Colfer’s got a new plaything, he is so beyond caring. Besides, I told you after this wedding we can really give it a go. Be serious.” 

“Then you tell him.”

“What?”

“You tell Chris the truth, all of it. Right now. And we will deal with the fallout together. Or you say nothing and we are nothing, for good. Those are my terms.” 

There was a long suffering sigh before the door opened and closed again, Darren running out and washing his hands quickly, determined to be by Chris’ side when that particular bombshell was dropped. However, when he entered the room, Chris was sitting having a deep conversation with Rae while Liam and Flynn were sharing a terse conversation at the bar. Darren scooted over to Chris and whispered in his ear “I found out the truth. The bastard is supposed to tell you but if you want, I can break it down for you so you can act all superior and above it all.” 

Chris looked intrigued, so Darren reported what he had heard in the bathroom once they were alone in a quiet corner. He was sure Rae was disappointed, but given she lived in the same state as Liam, Darren would not be surprised if she already had some inkling of the truth and didn’t want to say anything without possessing all the facts. Chris looked disgusted when Darren had gotten through the story, and Darren wasn’t sure who would be taken down first; Liam or Flynn. “Do you think we can get a drink to throw in their faces or would that be a bit too diva-esque?” 

“I’d kick ‘em both in the junk in heels if this was a soap, but don’t waste good champagne just to create what would be an admittedly great scene.” Darren did however, score them both another drink and whispered to Chris when Liam was on his way. “Oh this is going to be so good.”

Liam approached, and Chris could detect a fair amount of whiskey fumes coming off him. “Can I talk to you? In private?”

Chris looked down his nose at him “Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Darren. I trust him completely.” The look Chris shot him made Darren know that this was never more true as it was now. 

Liam looked alarmed at this, scuffing his shoe before tugging at his collar. “You see...I feel I need to come clean about something. Clear the air before I escort you down the aisle tomorrow.” 

“You mean about you fucking around on me with Flynn over there? Or about fucking around on him with everyone here when he dumped you for making him an accomplice to your unfaithfulness? Please, I knew about that eons ago.”

Liam shot him a gobsmacked look “But...how?”

Chris took another drink, feeling Darren rubbing his back, giving him strength. “You two are not nearly as subtle as you think you are. Just pray that Rory never finds out or he’ll kill you. It’s one thing to hurt me, his fiancé’s best friend. But you fucked around on a fellow brother and I know that won’t go over lightly.” 

“You did WHAT now?” Rory questioned, as he had been wandering nearby and happened to catch the last bit of Chris giving Liam the dressing down. Flynn attempted to placate him but Darren couldn’t contain his smile as Rory took them both by the arms to outside and there was a distinct sound of raised voices that could be heard. 

“Oh my, what’s all that about?” Michelle asked, smiling at them both as Darren nuzzled his way into Chris’ neck. 

Chris smiled, drinking the last of his champagne. “Don’t you worry about it hun. Though I think you’re about to be a groomsman short tomorrow.” 

“Not if Darren has a black suit.” Rory replied, coming back in and pressing a kiss to Michelle’s forehead. “Liam won’t be needing his tie. And I owe Darren one. That is if you don’t mind man?”

Darren blushed “I didn’t do anything.”

“Bullshit.” Rory retorted “You got me home safe last night, Michael told me what happened that I didn't remember myself. And Rae told me you stepped in after you found out what a douche Liam was so that everyone but him could save face. I still don’t know what Flynn was thinking, but at least he got some good shots in when I took the idiot to task earlier. Plus you’ve made Chris happier than I’ve ever seen him. He’s like my little brother, and if you can make him smile like he has been since you guys got here, then that’s all I need to know. So..you in?”

Rory held out his fist and Darren, touched, banged his own against it in an agreement, feeling Chris toying with the curls at the back of his neck, congratuled him on his new position. 

“I bet that man can show you a whole world of new positions Colfer.” Rae drawled. 

Chris looked at Darren and smirked. “I bet he could. In fact why aren’t you? Come on, tomorrow is gonna be a long day so you had better wear me out so I can sleep.” Chris yanked Darren by the tie towards the door, ignoring all the catcalls and whoops, not letting go until they were on the sidewalk. 

“Sorry about that, but after that whole thing I couldn’t bear being inside when everyone hears the truth.” Chris grabbed Darren's hand, walking quickly towards the nearest subway station. “I mean, I can believe it because he did always have the wandering eye. I can’t believe I was so stupid to not notice it though! I mean, the man is not what you would call stealthy, and I knew we were having problems but I figured it was wedding stress.” Chris sighed, slowing down a little and then not speaking again until they were sat on the train “I mean, I’m glad I know now, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less. And it pisses me off that Flynn, who is a nice guy you know, never came to me in all this time to tell me himself. It’s just all so...ugh!”

Darren’s fingers touched his jaw, turning their faces together to meet in a sweet kiss. Chris could feel the tension and disappointment drain from his body, even with how chaste and short the kiss was. Their foreheads rested together, eyes shining pure affection back and forth. 

“So I know you offered, even jokingly to let me wear you out tonight but could we just sleep instead? Drama is exhausting and I have to look good if I’m going to be in a wedding tomorrow.” Darren asked, helping Chris up as they arrived at their stop. 

“Sounds perfect to me. Besides, I didn’t pack condoms and buying them from the store in suits is just tacky and obvious.” Chris replied. 

Their night was spent curled around each other, and when they awoke the next morning, they were full of smiles. The day went quickly, the wedding going off without a hitch, even if they did keep making heart eyes at each other during all the romantic parts, which is to say, the whole time. It was only later that night during their dance that they even had the chance to say more than a few words to one another. 

“I did bring condoms you know. Kinda a precaution for me.” Darren whispered. 

“Mmm, I can think of several ways we can put those to good use before our flight tomorrow.” Chris purred. Then he stopped. Their flight was tomorrow, and after that, where did that leave them? They had never said a word about after, even to keep in touch as friends. He pulled Darren closer, holding him that much tighter, as if to prolong this perfect moment before he had to face reality.

Darren simply breathed Chris in, seemingly failing to notice his inner turmoil. “Of course, I have more at home, and lots of fun toys we could try out. Maybe after we go on a date?”

“What?” Chris drew back, noting Darren’s beaming face. 

“A date? Dinner and a movie? My treat.” 

“But…your job?”

“I quit. Yesterday after you signed my book. I’d return your money if it wasn’t going to have to last me until I can find a different gig. Maybe you have an opening for me to fill?”

Chris snorted. “How about we start with the date and go from there?”

Darren smiled, bringing them together for a kiss “Sounds perfect to me.” 

~

Chris beamed as Darren took his final bow, blowing a kiss as he skittered off the stage. The Hedwig run had been a huge success, and the scouts were already taking note of who they could tap for a national tour. Darren had of course been asked, but after nearly a year of playing the role, he was ready for a new adventure. And not one that would take him away from Chris, especially since they were planning on moving in together once the work on their new house was finished. Plus there was that ring burning a hole in his sock drawer…

Little did Darren know that Chris had his own ring sitting at home, and he would be wearing it before the end of the night. Chris waited for Darren to come out of his dressing room with a bouquet of roses, and wondered just how in the world he was so lucky to finally be getting his happily ever after. And to think all it had cost him was a measly six grand?


End file.
